I Think I Love You
by Masigla
Summary: After nine years of friendship, Sora thinks that his friendship with Kairi is something more than just that. [oneshot] [SoraxKairi] [rated T for language]


**I Think… I Love You.**

A Kingdom Hearts songfic (illegal as it is on fanfiction-dot-net)

By Aemi Takahashi

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here is my newest fanfic! It was inspired in Spanish class when my teacher made us listen to _Creo Que Te Amo_ by Uff. I've taken the liberty of actually implanting that event into the fanfic. This is more of a thing I randomly came up with, actually--it has no real like... plot to it, hehehe. Enjoy! And not to mention... this is a oneshot, so no begging me to make a contiuation.

* * *

**I **find it a little strange. I'm sitting here right outside of school under a tree in the fields, waiting for Riku to finish his soccer game. I'm in my school uniform, okay? Random white polo with sky blue plaid tie and navy blue pants… gawd it's hot out here. So anyways, I'm sitting here—not doing anything when I spontaneously decided to silently reflect on my life. Weird, I know, but hell, I'm 14—I can silently reflect upon anything whenever I want. 

I've known Kairi since I found her washed up on the beach—we were four then. Now, we're 14, and I look at her, and somehow, it's just not the same as before.

You see, before, I could look at her, and it would be like, "Oh, look, it's Kairi. Umm, okay."

But now, I look at her, and it's like, "Oh shit, it's Kairi. What should I say? Sora, you better not say anything stupid."

Maybe, just _maybe_, I'm over thinking this. _Maybe_ it's just because of you know, hormones. Maybe it's because she's _a_ girl, not _the_ girl. Not sure. _Maybe_ I should go hang with Selphie and see if I feel weird too.

Okay, remember what I said before about my silent reflection on life being spontaneous? Scratch that out, something happened:

"Sora, a lazy bum as always." Kairi placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Holy--!" I jolted up.

"Watch your language, Sora." Kairi said with a laugh—a goody-goody as always. Not that I was _annoyed _with it, it was just that you always had to be careful about what you say.

So, I looked up, since I was sitting down on the floors of our locker hallway. And there she was, Kairi, being well, Kairi. But she had this like, really weird smile on her face like she was giddy or something—I couldn't understand. But then I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, so I don't understand most things anyways.

"Well…?" she told me as if she were actually expecting something? What was I supposed to do? Hug her or something?

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes, then pointed to her hair. OOOH! She put her hair up in a bun today. Okay, so big deal?

"Umm, okay." I said. Plainly.

"Jeez Sora, you don't have to be lazy when it comes to comments." She pulled a puppy-dog pout on me and folded her arms as I stood up while I scratched my head. I better switch gel brands again… It's weird how gel gets all weird and itchy on me after I've used it for a while.

"Okay, okay…" I said in defeat, "your hair looks sooooo cute today Kairi, oh my gosh!" That was actually pretty funny. Though I know Riku would be laughing his ass off right now if he had heard me say that, it was really fun to imitate Selphie. Kairi blinked and literally broke out in hysterics—that was fun to watch too. Heh. I made her laugh.

So then, we talked about this new chick flick coming out… Kairi wanted to see it this Friday after school, and she wanted Riku and I to come. One thing's for sure Riku won't come—he always has this random thing planned out, like soccer or basketball or something. The guy's way too busy for is own good. See that's the reason why he has obnoxiously large muscles—he never stops exercising. Feh. Oh well, his life. Still get to talk to him a lot though, so yeah. Dang, went off on a tangent again. Anyways, I was at Spanish class when our teacher made us listen to this old Spanish (or Mexican, don't remember) song by a boy band of like, obscurely high-pitched 12-year-old guys. At first everyone thought they were girls, but then our teacher said they're guys and we were all just like, "What."

I stared down at the piece of paper that the teacher gave us before she played the song—it was the song's lyrics, and we were supposed to translate it into English. Translate, I did.

_I knew that something strange was passing me_

_Little by little, I was falling in love._

_I didn't understand either!_

_It's the first time I feel sparks in my skin…_

_I have to shout it out because I can't keep it inside any longer!_

_I think I love you—_

I stopped writing then because I needed to read what I wrote. And I needed to react.

What the freak?

The teacher noticed I stopped writing.

"Sora¿qué haces¡Necesita trabajar mas!" She told me. What I was _doing_ was reacting and not working _some more_ because I felt the song was a little too… I dunno, personal?

_What do I do with this feeling?_

_That eats away at my thoughts?_

_And I was going to imagine,_

_That you're serious for more than just a good friendship…_

_I have to shout it out because I can't keep it inside any longer!_

_I think I love you!_

_I think that I love you and that I'm floating in the sky right now._

_And every time you hug me it's good that I'm not dreaming!_

_I think that I love you and that am at your side,_

_Please tell me "yes"; please make me happy!_

And that was the end of it. After she dismissed us, I tucked the matter of the song to the back of my mind, or at least I thought I did. Maybe I was subconsciously still thinking about it.

"Sora!" Kairi called out from the other end of the hallway. Dang, she was loud. I waved back quietly and walked towards her as she walked towards me.

And then she hugged me. _She **hugged** me!_ What the hell is happening here?

_And every time you hug me it's good that I'm not dreaming!_

Okay, to the back of the mind you go! Crazy lyrics…

"I'm so happy!" She said happily. I could already _sense_ other people staring at us.

"Urm," I mumbled, --_What do I do with this feeling?—_What the--! The song is like, _stalking_ me! "why are you so happy, Kai?"

She squealed (it's annoying when she does that), let go of me and shoved a piece of paper RIGHT into my face, "HA! I GOT AN A+ ON MY MATH QUIZ!"

"Wha?" I took the paper from my face and looked at it. Dang, she did get an A+. "Uh, well, good for you then."

"I'm soooo happy!" She squealed again.

_And I was going to imagine,_

_That you're serious for more than just a good friendship…_

No I wasn't! Why won't the damn lyrics stay at the back of my mind like they're supposed to?

_That eats away at my thoughts?_

It is _not_ eating away at my thoughts! It's not like I haven't been thinking about it for the past 5 minutes.

"Hey guys." Riku told us when we passed by him. "I just got this awesome idea."

"What is it Riku? Tell!" Kairi said.

"You know how it's like… we're stuck in these islands? What if there are actually other worlds out there? Like the one where Kairi came from?"

"Sure." I mumbled. Kairi elbowed my ribs. OUCH…

"**I was thinking we could build a raft…"**


End file.
